


Night to Day

by bellacatbee



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor pays Loki a nightly visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night to Day

Loki’s bed is very big. Too big really for himself alone. It was made with a different son in mind, Loki thinks, or maybe his father had just hoped that one day Loki would grow the way that Thor had, strong and imposing rather than willowy and obscure. Worse still maybe this bed was made with the knowledge that Loki would not be sleeping alone. He wonders sometimes if his father planned these things, if he knew what would happen and turned a blind eye to it or if he simply suspected that Loki would grow like other boys, would seek out companionship like a good little warrior would after a victory in battle but Loki has never managed to find a way to be good. He doesn’t fit with the others.

He is the night to Thor’s day. He is the troublesome one. Sometimes he wants to scream, just to tell them all what their precious Thor is really like. How he comes at night to his brother’s bed and holds Loki down, joins their bodies together in a way that makes Loki feel as if he’s burning from the inside out but then if he told Thor would stop coming and Loki would be a liar if he said he didn’t like it. He’s liked it since he was a boy, since they first discovered one and other innocently enough, glances at the lake and at bedtime. Loki had looked more as his brother had gown, filled into the man he was now and his body had grown and his cock had thickened out, become something as obscenely large as the rest of him while Loki’s had stayed stubbornly long and thin. Loki had always known he was usual but he hadn’t thought that Thor would have the same taint that he had. That while he was watching Thor his brother was watching him.

There was a creak outside his bedroom door and Loki sat up, the memories of Thor enough to stir him to half-hardness and the knowledge that it would be his brother outside now enough to spur him the rest of the way. When Thor opens the door Loki has already pushed the sheets away and is straining up into his own hand, droplets of pre-come beading at the tip of his cock. Thor stands there in the glow of the light from the hallway, resplendent as always and Loki knows he is watching every movement his little brother makes.

“Thor…” He gasps, raising a beckoning hand and his brother smiles at him.

“Always you are so eager for this.” He says and it should sound mocking, as if he finds the need Loki has for their intimacy a weakness but instead he sounds breathless as if seeing Loki so needy for him has bought him to his knees already. It’s a power over Thor that Loki thinks he will one day have to exploit but not now, not when he needs his brother over him, inside of him.

Thor shuts the door behind him and crosses to the bed. He pushes Loki’s hand away from his straining cock and forces his legs apart, making it so every private place on Loki’s body is bared for him enjoyment. For a moment all he does is look and Loki knows from the way Thor drinks him in that he’s mesmerised by the sight of him. One of Thor’s blunt, thick fingers pressed against his hole, rubbing there for a moment before pressing in and Loki suppresses a gasp. He knows that Thor is always surprised how he can fit inside such a small, tight space. He’s almost amazed by Loki’s body, how it bends to him but never breaks. Loki knows Thor would never hurt him intentionally. Thor has always loved him. Even so his brother’s finger is dry, pressing deeper into him, trying open him up and no matter how many times they’ve done this Thor always forgets that he needs more than simply fingers to open Loki up to him.

“Oil.” Loki gasps, his voice strained. He has a pot at his bedside; he leaves it out all nights now and doesn’t bother to hide it. Who comes to his bedchamber but Thor? And Thor knows it purpose well enough. The sound of his voice, rough and pleading seems to remind Thor and he reaches out blindly, his hand closing over the pot and drawing it to that space on the bed between them. His finger slips from inside Loki and despite himself Loki whimpers, raising his hips just a little, trying to follow it. Thor smiles at him again, evidently enjoying the sight of Loki’s impatient body and he coats his fingers in oil. Two fingers this time press inside him and Loki bucks up, spreading his thighs wider so Thor can watch his fingers disappear, the pink rim of Loki’s hole clenching and unclenching around them.

It will take three of Thor’s fingers to match the girth of his cock, although Loki has taken more of them but that was a different position and he was letting Thor indulge himself then. He does so like to play with Loki’s hole, stretching it wider and wider, wrecking it with the thickness of his cock and hand. Again it would be a lie to say Loki doesn’t enjoy every minute of it. He likes to know how much Thor wants him. Loki is certain there is no one else whom his brother is burying himself inside, no one else who would withstand what Thor gives him.

“Thor…” He says again, hips lifting a little higher off the bed and his brother’s fingers are gone in an instant. Loki doesn’t have to tell him what he needs. He closes his eyes and hears Thor shift on the bed, knows that he is undressing and then a moment later he is covered by the warmth of Thor, enveloped by him. The firm head of his brother’s cock presses against his hole, Loki’s body giving him only the slightest resistance before surrendering and allowing Thor the rights to plunder. Loki shudders and twists, drawn back each time by Thor’s hands which have come now to cup his hips and with each thrust he pulls Loki back to him, impaling him down on the fat cock inside him which even now feels as if it might split him in two. That power has always fascinated him about Thor. His brother could destroy him, could rip Loki apart and yet he doesn’t.

Instead he kisses him. Thor’s kisses are not soft, they are not romantic and his beard scratches against Loki’s smooth, unmarked skin. It might leave a mark. Loki can cover it. He is good with magic, with hiding the things Thor has done to him although he’s getting careless now. Sometimes he likes being able to see those marks and more so he likes the reaction he gets from Thor when he sees them. It used to be only under the cover of darkness they could be together like this but now they are reckless. Thor has had him in so many other rooms, so many other ways and maybe Loki is not really careless at all.   
Thor’s kiss steals his breath as it always does so when he comes he has nothing to scream with and so he arches up, his cock jerking, and keens out a silent scream. Thor’s own release is two beats after his, his brother’s essence seeping into his body even as his thrusts come to a slow stop, staining him in a way that Loki cannot explain. Thor collapses against him and Loki’s chest burns.

“You are too heavy.” He gasps, pushing at his brother’s shoulders and eventually Thor relents and rolls off him. He looks at Loki so fondly that Loki’s heart begins to hurt so he sits up, swings his legs out of the bed. “You should leave.” He says. It would not do for Thor to be found here. “I need to bathe. You should leave.”

He doesn’t need to look at his brother to know that Thor is hurting. If Loki allowed him to then he would stay but Thor is always impulsive. Loki needs to be the one in control because Thor left unchecked could ruin everything. He doesn’t need to watch his brother getting dressed, doesn’t need to see him leave. As the door latches shut behind him Loki curls into the warmth he left behind, reaching between his legs to touch his stretched and swollen hole, three fingers slipping easily inside. He lets himself imagine that his brother is still there, that for one night Loki let him stay and brings himself to another release with ease.


End file.
